


Something Sweeter

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Thomas and James reflect on their relationship with Alex. Is there something more than just sugar in-store for them?





	Something Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this and since I've been on a role I figured I'd post it

On days when Alex wasn't at their apartment Thomas and James tended to spend most of their time, well, texting or talking to Alex unless they were at work or with company. So, what did the two senators do when Alex was going to be spending all day filling out papers for the coming school year and couldn't be reached? 

 

They try to have a nice day in with each other and pretend to ignore the fact that they really want their baby with them.

 

“Thomas?” James came into the living room and sat next to his boyfriend who was scrolling through one of his favorite store's online catalogue.

 

Upon feeling James’ head on his shoulder Thomas placed the laptop on the coffee table, “yes, dear?”

 

James exhaled, “does it feel odd without him here?”

 

Thomas knew who he was talking about immediately and placed his arms around James, pulling him into a tight embrace and lying down.

 

“James,” he began in a quiet voice.

 

“Don't say it,” the shorter Virginian sighed.

 

“I know you like Alex a lot,” he began to rub gentle circles on his back, “I do too, but maybe space, even just for a day, is good? I don't want to you getting too attached to him being here.”

 

James let out a whine as he buried himself into Thomas’ chest, “I like having him here.”

 

Thomas sighed, “Jemmy, darlin, I know that. I do too, but he's a lot younger than us, he hasn't even finished college yet, and yes at times it can be easy to forget the… circumstances of our arrangement, but-”

 

“No, Thomas,” James pushed up to look him in the eyes, “It's not just about the money for him, it can't be. He hardly even touched it, have you checked the account? Out of all the money we have given him in the past two months he has only spent eighty dollars, eighty. He has sixteen thousand dollars at his disposal and hardly uses it.”

 

Thomas pursed his lips, “he could be saving it for school, look James, this isn't the point. You can't rush these types of things, if it is meant to be, and he comes to us saying he wants a deeper relationship then we'll talk about it, but for now, darlin’, please don't get yourself worked up.”

 

With a sigh James nodded and then placed a kiss to Thomas’ cheek, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

James let out a small laugh before moving to kiss his lips, “I suppose there is no since in dwelling on it, so can we go to bed?”

 

Pretending not to get it, the taller Virginian shrugged, “I'm not really tired at the moment, go on without me.”

 

“Thomas…” James drew out his name as pushed his hips down, moving his crotch over his, “please take me to bed and have sex with me.”

 

Thomas licked his lips and nodded, “now, that is something I would love to do.”

 

They were soon entangled with each other, kissing and gently biting at each other in places no one would see (except for Alex that is.) James let Thomas pick him up and carry him to their bed, his hand curling into the sheets as he lost his top and a pair of lips began to roam over his chest.

 

“Gonna spoil you a little tonight,” Thomas muttered as he took one of his nipples into his mouth and used one hand to palm James through his pants.

 

James bit back a moan, but still smiled, “spoil me? What have I done to deserve that?”

 

Thomas smiled as he moved back up to kiss his lips, punctuating each word with one lip to lip kiss, “you have been your usual amazing self, which is more than enough.”

 

The other Virginian purred at the compliment, spreading his legs apart upon feeling Thomas gently push at his inner thigh. He rolled his hips down as the sensation of each stroke stole him away into a phase of pleasure. 

 

When the heat and wet cavern that was Thomas’ mouth engulfed his cock it was almost too much, “Thomas, please, I'll cum if you don't-”

 

“Go ahead,” Thomas pulled off of him for a moment, pumping him with his hand while keeping eye contact, “I very much intend to make you cum more than once tonight, James.”

 

James breathed in deeply, when Thomas put his mouth back onto him he laced his fingers into his hair let himself succumb to the pleasure. 

 

He rode out his orgasm in bliss, barely registering the press of two fingers into his entrance. Thomas had a way of making him feel lifted by his touches alone, maybe it was the way he moved his fingers inside of him, or maybe it was the way his back arched off of the bed, either way it was something he just couldn't get enough of.

 

“I love you,” James said as Thomas moved atop of him, lining them up perfectly. Thomas only smiled and crashed their lips together as a response. He didn't have to say it. James knew it and more importantly, he felt it 

 

The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he physically could. It was warm, pleasurable, tender, and just wonderful.

 

James finished leaving him breathless as Thomas came inside of him, a sensation he had missed during their last escapades. 

 

Thomas grabbed James and flipped them over with his remaining energy, holding him as they came down from their high.

 

“How ya feelin’ darlin?”

 

“Great,” James answered with a laugh, “tired though.”

 

Thomas hummed, “we're getting old,” he then let out a laugh, “You know Alex considers us middle aged?”

 

James snickered, “you, maybe. Is that what you two were arguing over on the phone yesterday?”

 

“Yes,” Thomas answered and then paused, “do you think I'm old?”

 

James laughed, “You're getting older, but Thomas, you're like fine wine, you get better with age.”

 

Thomas smiled at that, “mm I'll be your fine wine if you'll be my bottle opener.”

 

James swatted his arm, “that is why Alex called you old! Did you say something like that to him,” despite his words James was still laughing and even blushing now.

 

“I say the sweetest things to you two, you both should appreciate me more,” Thomas decided, his eyes were tired but still full of amusement.

 

“We appreciate you,” James said honestly, kissing his cheek, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, darlin,” he pulled the covers over them a bit more, “let's go to sleep now, okay? Remember, we have to take Alex suit shopping tomorrow and I can only imagine how well that is going to go.”

 

James let his eyes close but responded anyway, “if you can keep your cock to yourself and not in his ass and not let him bait you into an argument every five minutes, we'll be fine.”

  
“It'll be a long day,” was the last thing Thomas said before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed, comments and Kudos are very much appreciated


End file.
